


Long night and a lot of wine

by Ryoma_Arson



Category: am none
Genre: no fucking Idea what to put here I'll learn on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Arson/pseuds/Ryoma_Arson





	Long night and a lot of wine

I am tired, and I wanna practice, If you have an opinion give it with respect, will be very apreciated


End file.
